Lost Time
by DC2030
Summary: Carolina looks over events leading up to where she is now...and Washington's there too.


**Welp...first RvB fic. Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs Blue in any shape or form.**

* * *

Under the moon light, Carolina sat on the broken remains of the Pelican in Valhalla. Carolina had originally arrived intending to find the Director of Project Freelancer with left over simulation soldiers from the program. The trail she followed were forms signed by Leonard L. Church, whom she believed to be the Director.

No, no it wasn't the Director. Apparently he'd hidden the Alpha in plain sight. He'd hidden it with a worthless lot of dimwitted simulation soldiers. But it wasn't even the Alpha too.

"Carolina?" A took Carolina away from her thoughts and back to reality. She turned to see a cobalt colored armored figure with a yellow trim.

"Agent Washington." When she'd arrived, she'd confronted Washington, even going as far as shooting him having originally believed him to be the Director. But no, no he'd merely faked his own death and taken Alpha's place on Blue Team.

"You alright, Boss?" Washington asked, his concern apparent in his tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep with the rest of the team? We leave for the facility tomorrow; I want everyone in functioning condition." Carolina said without sparing a glance at Washington.

"And shouldn't you?" The Wash I knew was naïve and saw the world in black and white. It wasn't until he'd been partnered with Epsilon that everything changed. The blue A.I. pushed Wash's mind to his limits. At first we didn't think much, only that Wash was distant from the rest of us.

During one of the Director's lectures on A.I. Theory, Epsilon snapped. It self-destructed, breaking Wash's mind in two. Wash went into frenzy. He smashed desks in two, tossed York across the room, smashed Maine through the floor and threw North and South through a wall.

"I don't need to sleep; I've been waiting a long time for this." Carolina muttered as she drew out her Battle Rifle. She checked the sights of the burst fire weapon adjusting it for greater effect.

Carolina vividly remembering how she tackled Wash when he aimed to throw a bone cracking punch at the Director. She now wished she'd just let Wash carry on with crazed onslaught. She'd protected the Director, going as far as nearly killing Wash.

"Carolina, you need just as much rest as the rest of us if we're just going to walk into a military instillation." Wash climbed on the broken down Pelican, taking a seat beside Carolina.

Carolina removed her helmet, placing it to her side. Her red hair flowed in the wind. She looked up to the sky, taking in the stars and moon with her own two eyes. "I'm going to kill him, Wash. For everything he'd done to me, to you, to York, to everyone…I will kill him."

"I understand Carolina. He'd done plenty to the both of us." Wash let out an empty laugh. "So…we know what he did to me…what was it that he did to you, Boss?"

Carolina's hands formed fists.

Carolina did everything for the Director, he'd given her everything. She aimed to please him, to be his perfect solider. But then Agent Texas showed up, quickly replacing Carolina. Carolina gave everything and more to the Director afterwards. She was his experiment. Two A.I. implanted in her head, the stress of three minds broke her and placed her in a comatose state.

She'd done more for him, things that she'd rather leave unsaid. She came back with only one objective, one goal, one final mission: kill the Director as slowly and painfully as possible.

"Those are my reasons and my reasons alone Agent Washington." Carolina stated firmly, placing her helmet back over her head. She jumped off the wrecked Pelican and walked back to Blue Base. "I expect you to carry on tomorrow as you would normally. I don't want any excuses from you in spite of your wound."

"Sure thing, Boss." Wash nodded. He leapt off of the Pelican and placed a hand on it. "Night, Shelia."

Carolina shook her head as she watched Wash over her shoulder. "You've been spending too much time with these idiots."

Wash let out another laugh, one filled with some life. "It's good to have you back, Carolina."


End file.
